Occupied
by Seasaltandsweetpeas
Summary: It's World War Two and two of the worlds youngest nations end up getting involved in the war without ever really wanting to. (A story about the American occupation of Iceland)


**(America's journal) **

July 2,1941

Ugh, It's summer, why does Argentia have to be so cold and rainy? I hope it's not this dreary in Iceland.

OH! THAT'S RIGHT! JOURNAL, DUDE, WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO ICELAND!

It's about time too! We've been in Argentia for almost two weeks now.

Just a few hours ago we got word that the invitation was final, I could have jumped for joy! No more being cooped up on a military base for me, no sir! The boats are just about to launch and then I'll never have to see this dinky little island again.

So goodbye Argentia, bye bye Newfoundland, see you later Canada, were heading out!

**…**

July 7,1941

WE MADE IT!

That's right Journal, we're finally In Iceland, and let me tell you, its been quite a day.

I went racing off the boat as soon as the gangway was lowered and guess who was waiting for me just a few feet away. It was Iggy! And he wasn't alone either, there was another guy with him who looked kind of like Russia, but smaller.

In fact he looked so similar to that oversized communist landmass that I just _had_ to asked him if they were related, and let me tell you Journal that was a BIG mistake. The kid didn't even answer, he just kind of stared at me like he could read my mind, it was creepy as hell. England on the other hand tisked at me and went off about how, "no America that's Iceland and he has absolutely nothing to do with Russia." Then turned around and started apologizing for my "lack of a brain."

Yes, thank you England, because that was necessary.

I did tried to make up for the misunderstanding by apologizing and properly introducing myself to Iceland. It worked too! He accepted my apology and said he didn't mind, but apparently England did mind because for the next few hours he glared at me and made Iceland do all the talking.

So I ended up talking to Iceland for an hour or three. You know Journal I'd heard from some of the other nations that Iceland was a bit of grump, but I don't think he's as bad as they say. I mean sure he's not the most talkative person on the planet and a guess I can see how he could come off as a little surly, but he was very polite and he even smiled a little. Oh! And he's letting me stay at his house while I'm here, which is awesome because I thought I was gonna have to sleep at the base with the military again.

Speaking of his house, that's where I am now, and it's dinner time so I gotta go. See you later Journal dude!

**... **

October 13,1941

I know I've been complaining that everything here is boring (because you know, there's _nothing _to do here) but today wasn't all that bad. Well, okay...part of it was.

So the three of us went down to the base to see what the soldiers were up to (typical I know, but it gets better), and while we were there Iceland and one of the British soldiers got into this really heated discussion about fish. That's right, Journal, it was a heated discussion about _fish._

It was hilarious! The best part was that sometimes Iceland would get so excited that he would slip back into speaking Icelandic and the Brit had to ask him to translate!

Well I guess it's pretty obvious, but journal dude, I was laughing my ass off.

No really. I was propped up in the corner of the mess hall falling over from laughter. If I wasn't immortal I think I would have died from it!

England kept reprimanding me, saying stuff like "It's not that funny, America" with that accent of his, but dude, he was wrong, it was totally hysterical.

But apparently having a sense of humor is considered "highly immature" in England, because when I wouldn't stop laughing ol' Iggy walked off in a huff.

And it wasn't just him! Iceland is mad at me now too! Now they're both pretending that I don't exist, but whatever dude, island nations are way too uptight about fish.

I should probably try and make amends anyways though. God damn it.

**…**

December 7,1941

So you know when something really weird happens and it shouldn't freak you out, but it does? Well of course you don't, you're a book, but I'll tell you what happened anyways.

So right around dinner time my right pinky turned bright red and started to hurt. Not too big of a deal right? WRONG. For some god damn reason it made me panic. I don't know why, there was absolutely no reason for it, it was like my brain just shut down or something.

And yeah,I'll admit, it scared me a little,but then again, who wouldn't be scared, am I right?

But anyways, it stopped pretty quickly and Iceland made me a cup of hot cocoa with bourbon to help me calm down so I'm fine now, I just wish I had an explanation for it.

**…**

December 7,1941

Well Journal, the mystery's solved!

Just a few minutes ago my boss Roosevelt contacted me over the radio and it turns out that Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, so my best guess is that's why my pinky was hurting.

You know thinking about it, it actually doesn't make much sense. I know Pearl Harbor is a navy base of mine, but it's not technically part of my country, it's just a territory. But hey, It's better than no explanation at all right?

It still kind of sucks though. Pearl Harbor was home to most of my west coast fleet, so if Japan tries to attacking the west coast again anytime soon, I'm gonna be screwed.

But there's really nothing I can do about that now is there? Lets just hope he stays away for a while.

**…**

December 8, 1941

Well Journal, I just got word from Roosevelt that my country has officially declared war on Japan. In all honesty I knew this was coming, but it was still a bit of a shock to hear it out loud.

You know England declared war on Japan too. I forgot to mention it yesterday, but it wasn't just Pearl Harbor that was attacked. Singapore and Hong Kong got bombed and Malaya was invaded by Japanese troops. Now Old Iggy won't stop yammering on about how "No one attacks my territory and gets away with it!".

I can't really say I blame him though, I know I'm pretty pissed about what happened to Pearl Harbor.

**...**

December 11, 1941

Looks like I'm heading over to the rest of Europe!

Germany declared war on my country earlier today, which was expected seeing as he's allied with Japan. Roosevelt says that he's going to be leaving troops on Iceland, but that I should head down to the UK with England. Something about how a nation should always fight with their army.

Well I need to go tell Iggy what's happening, see you later Journal.

**…**

January 24, 1942

Say goodbye to Iceland Journal, we're leaving for England today!

You know I'm gonna miss this place, Journal. It's got some great scenery, not to mention that the personification is pretty nice too.

And I bet Iceland's gonna miss me too! Why? Well I'll tell you journal, just before I boarded my boat, he ran up to me and gave me hug. Then he stood there for a few minutes blabbering about how I needed to stay safe before dashing off.

I'm not so sure about that boy's sanity, but hopefully he'll be okay on his own. At least I'm leaving some troops here for the rest of the war, I'm sure they can look after him.

Well anyways, Journal, the boat's about to launch, so I'm gonna go help with the lines. See you later, dude.

**History**

**British troops landed on Iceland in the summer of 1940 with intentions of occupying the country and defending it from the Nazis. This was in no way for Iceland's protection, but rather for the UK's protection. Iceland is considered to be a vital strategic point in any war that included both European and North American countries, and was also considered an important part of the northern trade route between Britain and North America. But the British were fighting a war and couldn't really afford to have soldiers protecting a island that wasn't currently being attacked. That's where the United States comes in. **

**In 1940 the U.S stated that should they enter the war in Europe they would take on the responsibility of Iceland, but things didn't turn out the way they were expected to. American involvement in the war continued to deepen and so, in May of 1941, despite the fact that his country was not technically at war, ** **President Franklin Delano Roosevelt offered to take over the occupation of Iceland for the British. Winston Churchill, who was desperate to involve America in the war in anyway he could, agreed. And so our story begins.**

**The U.S. couldn't simply sail to Iceland and begin to occupy the way the British had. You see, at the time there was a strong isolationist movement going in the U.S. that made it hard for President Roosevelt to convince congress that they should help the British. That, combined with the fact that both Iceland and the U.S. were technically neutral meant that the U.S. had to receive an invitation to occupy Iceland before they could do anything. Although negotiations took some time, the two countries did eventually agree on the terms of America's occupation and on July 2, 1941 U.S. troops left the American base in ****Argentia, Newfoundland for Iceland.**

**Although it had been agreed that British forces would be relieved after American forces arrived it didn't work out that way. The American forces were far too small to protect Iceland and so despite the fact that U.S troops arrived on Iceland on July 7, 1941 British troops were only relieved in December of that year.**

**On December 7, 1941 Pearl Harbor, Malaya, Singapore and Hong Kong were attacked by Japan, with the battle in Malaya being fought on the ground while the other three territories were subjected to bombings. The next day the U.S. and the U.K. both declared war on Japan and, on the 11th Germany declared war on the U.S. **

**Welcome to the war, America.**

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone ~ I did quite a lot of resurrect for this story so I really hope you like it! For those of you who are wondering, yes the attack on Pearl Harbor was in the morning, but time zones mean that it would have been dinner time in Iceland. This story takes a lot of time and energy to wright so I'm very sorry if I don't update frequently. The next chapter will be from Iceland's journal. I hope you all learned something about the occupation of Iceland (:_

_Please Review_

_I don't own Hetalia _


End file.
